


Sleep Beside Me

by Anonymous



Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [15]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The bed was empty.Skeppy frowned. Heaving himself out of the warm bed, he decided to go find his husband.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097348
Comments: 20
Kudos: 204
Collections: Anonymous





	Sleep Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!!
> 
> This was something I originally wrote for a different pairing a while ago but decided to redo for these two. I hope you enjoy it - it's a pretty simple fluff piece!!

The bed was empty.

Skeppy frowned at that. Not only had he told his partner time and time again to stop over-working himself and get proper rest but it was impossible to sleep without him by his side. Heaving himself out of the warm bed, being sure to wrap the comforter around his shoulders, Skeppy decided to go find his husband.

His bare feet made barely a sound as he shuffled through the dark over the cold, wooden floorboards. He shivered, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

Pausing outside the study, he peered around the slightly ajar door to find Bad scribbling away at his desk while mumbling quietly to himself. His brow was furrowed and his lips were pursed. It was clear he was concentrating as he hunched over his work. The exhaustion in his posture had Skeppy’s own brows furrowing.

Pushing the door open slowly, Skeppy stepped into the room, and Bad instantly lifted his head to look at him. His sheepish expression at being caught working so late caused Skeppy to roll his eyes.

“You should come back to bed,” Skeppy told him softly.

“I’ve got too much work to finish up,” he protested, clearly apologetic. Bad rolled his shoulders back and stretched his spine to remove some of the aches he had acquired from spending so much time bent over his work. He groaned, tail flicking. “You go on back to bed though, Skep, I’ll be there in a little while.”

When Bad turned back to his work with a sigh, Skeppy frowned harder. He padded closer to his husband quickly, barely glancing down at the important correspondence relating to the Badlands that Bad was working on, and promptly settled himself in Bad’s lap. He adjusted the blanket so it would encompass the both of them, and then pressed closer to the demon’s chest to rest his head on his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Bad asked, surprised. Automatically, his tail wrapped around his partner’s waist and the hand not occupied with his quill stroked mindless patterns into his back.

Skeppy shrugged sleepily. “I’m going to sleep here,” he mumbled. “I can’t sleep with you gone and this way you’ll feel too bad to keep working much longer.”

Bad chuckled, hearts swelling with fondness for his human. “Okay.”

Pressing a sleepy kiss to Bad’s collarbone, Skeppy snuggled closer to the reassuring warmth of his husband, feeling safe and content in his arms. The faint vibrations of his purring started up and worked to lull him into sleep quicker.

Bad turned his attention back to his papers to focus on his work. Absentmindedly, he continued to stroke over Skeppy’s back, causing the human nestled happily in his lap to press closer sleepily. He worked through as much as he could before, sighing heavily, he pushed his desk chair back and lifted Skeppy gently into his arms.

Bad navigated through their dark halls with ease; keeping Skeppy tucked close and safe to his still vibrating chest. He lowered Skeppy onto their shared bed, and then crawled beneath the covers beside him.

Skeppy smiled in his sleep as Bad curled around him; finally content now his husband was beside him in the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> You can find me @kittykissesuwu on Twitter if you want to :D
> 
> \--KK


End file.
